Installation and management of electronic system wires requires precise placement, particularly where the wires enter or exit an electronic equipment chassis. Such placement should ensure that the wires are not damaged through interaction with the chassis opening or by over-bending.
Increases in bandwidth requirements for various electronic systems have resulted in ever more densely packed wiring arrangements. This, coupled with often limited floor space in which to place new equipment means that it is even more important to provide proper management of wires.
To provide a desired degree of management and protection of wiring, prior arrangements include enclosing wires in conduits. Such conduits, in addition to protecting the enclosed wires, can also be used to make a direct connection to an opening in the electronic equipment chassis. This provides the additional benefit that the chassis openings are completely covered, thus preventing access to the internals of the chassis during use.
As noted, for applications in which there is limited floor space in which to house electronic equipment, the chassis may need to be placed in the middle of the room. This may make the use of conduits impractical either due to their size, inflexibility, or other factors.
Thus, there remains a need for a system to organize wires entering and exiting from an electronic equipment chassis to prevent wire damage over the life of the equipment, and which can be used in any of a variety of applications and arrangements.